


Behave

by sluttyeren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyeren/pseuds/sluttyeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets out of school and immediately goes to see his current favorite person, Erwin. Eren was good all day but trying to behave the entire drive back to Erwin's is just too much work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behave

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr! Also this is probably set sometime before chapter 3 of AYN universe.

It took all of his self-control and restraint, but Eren behaved himself all day. He didn’t fall asleep in his math class, even though he was bored to tears. He didn’t even fight with the girl that decided to stick gum on his seat. She was just lucky that he got it all off in the bathroom after class, otherwise the bitch would have had it coming. It was all just so ingrained in him now that he had to fight the urge to punch someone before the end of the day, and he almost slipped and cursed when one of his teachers called him out for not having done an assignment. Almost, but he behaved.  
  
Therefore he miraculously didn’t have detention by the end of the day. To be fair, it wasn’t like he was held after school every day, but it was enough that Mikasa didn’t even wait to see if he would show up near her locker or not. He saw her pull off just as he walked out the door and smiled to himself. Perfect. As long as she thought he was busy, no one would expect him at home. Since he didn’t want to be at home, it worked out for everyone. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. Erwin would definitely still be at work, but he couldn’t waste this free time. He had been a good boy all day and now he deserved a reward for it.  
  
The walk downtown wasn’t too far for him. He was used to walking everywhere anyway, since Mikasa always left him. She didn’t used to. Mikasa used to wait by his locker every day to see if he needed a ride home with her. Even after he started getting into trouble more and more frequently she would at least wait and ask. It didn’t take long for her to give up on him too, like everyone did eventually. But that was fine by him. Mikasa was a good student, she’d probably go on to college and do great things with her life. She didn’t need Eren weighing her down and holding her back. These thoughts clouded his mind until he saw the tall silhouette of the building Erwin worked at coming into view. He never really bothered to get a firm grasp on what the man did. He knew from the business card he’d received the first night they met that he worked for some accounting firm. It had a fancy title under Erwin’s name, along with the name of the firm and the address and suite number for their offices. There was no reason for Eren to go upstairs though. He spotted Erwin’s car in the lot and leaned against it, pulling out his phone. He counted windows; three in from the left and eight floors up. Then he pulled up Erwin’s contact and typed in a message.  
  
 _look down._  
  
He waited, keeping his eyes on the window. He had been up in the office once, later in the day when it had been almost cleared out. The memory made him smirk and bite his lip, feeling sorry for whoever the janitor for the building was. Then he saw the blinds part and knew Erwin was peeking down at him. He waved.  
  
The blinds slid closed again and Eren pulled his phone back out of his pocket.  
  
 _I’ll be down in 5._  
  
Eren stuffed his hands in his pockets along with the phone, leaning his head back to stare up at the sky. He hadn’t really thought about what he would do if Erwin had to stay. He definitely wasn’t going up there with all of his high-strung coworkers still around. The one person who had seen him last time actually had the gall to ask if Eren was his son. Erwin apologized when they were in the privacy of his office, but then Eren laughed and called him “daddy” again and the old man lost it, throwing him onto his desk and letting papers litter the floor.  
  
“What are you smiling about?” Eren brought his head back down to turn and look at Erwin as he approached. He loved the look of him in a suit, taking in his appearance head to toe as he stopped just in front of Eren, leaving some space between them. Erwin shot a glance up at the building, no doubt worried someone would happen to look out the window and catch the two of them in a position he wouldn’t be able to explain later. The thought twisted the smile on Eren’s face into a smirk, and Erwin raised one of his eyebrows, waiting for a response.  
  
“Well, Mikasa left without me after school, and I was wondering if you’d give me a ride home.” He flashed his widest puppy-dog eyes and twisted his fingers together, his bottom lip jutting out ridiculously. Erwin rolled his eyes.  
  
“Eren it took you longer to walk here than it would have to walk home. What are you doing here so early anyway? You couldn’t just wait to come to my place later? I’m at work.” His voice was genuinely stern for a change, and Eren’s fake pout turned down into a frown.  
  
“Why are you getting mad? I just wanted to see you. I can’t go home that late every night you know. You don’t have to deal with all the questions, _I_ do.” He glared at the ground and pushed himself off of the car, bitterness clear in his voice. “If you want me to leave you could have just said that in your text instead of coming all the way down here. Wouldn’t want to waste your precious time.” He turned but felt a tug on his sleeve and saw Erwin’s hand clutching it, stopping him.  
  
“Eren I never said I wanted you to leave. A little notice would be nice, next time.” When he was sure Eren wouldn’t run off he released him, standing back and looking at him expectantly. “You don’t really want a ride home, do you?”  
  
“No.” He moved forward slowly, head still turned down, and gently took the lapels of Erwin’s suit jacket in his hands. The difference in their height would hide the action, as Erwin’s back was facing the building now. Eren rested his forehead against his chest and breathed a sigh of relief, the tight feeling in his chest when he was rejected gone now. “Since you’re off the hook for the day can we go back to your place?” He whispered the request against Erwin’s chest, letting go of his jacket and smoothing out the lapels.  
  
  
Once they were in the car, Erwin turned the radio on and kept the volume low.  
  
“Jazz? You’re such an old geezer I can’t handle it sometimes.”  
  
“You’re going to regret all these old man jokes one of these days, you know that right?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah…” Eren flipped through the stations mindlessly, growing bored of the task quickly and slumped back in his seat, glancing sideways at Erwin. He was staring straight ahead at the road, eyes flicking to the side now and then at his mirrors. He was so serious when he was driving, Eren decided he could use a little entertainment. He reached over and placed a hand on Erwin’s thigh, gaze darting back up to meet his eyes when they left the road for a moment to silently question him. His hand trailed upwards, applying more pressure the higher it went. Erwin still didn’t say anything, but his grip tightened on the steering wheel and his eyebrows pulled together as if he were concentrating very hard on something. Eren was enjoying this game, and decided he would take it as far as Erwin let him.  
  
He kept his hand moving, squeezing a little now and then to watch Erwin shift under his touch and bite his lip to stay quiet. Did he think Eren would stop if he ignored him? Instead Eren undid his seatbelt, leaning over to caress his legs with both hands, finally earning a soft moan from Erwin. He stayed focused on the task of driving and gave up on staying quiet. Especially when Eren’s quick hands started pulling at his belt, working the button open and sliding the zipper down all in quick succession. The car jerked forward as Eren pulled his cock out, Erwin’s foot falling heavy against the gas pedal.  
  
“Sorry.” Eren looked up at him when he finally spoke. His breath was coming in short pants and at some point he must have let go of the wheel to loosen his tie and undo the first two buttons of his shirt. Eren grinned and leaned down again, tongue flitting out against the head before he started licking him eagerly. Erwin’s hand in his hair and his breathy plea of Eren’s name urged him on, and he took him into his mouth. It was uncomfortable kneeling in the passenger seat and stretch across the center console to prop himself in Erwin’s lap. It was worth it to hear the groans and pants Erwin let out, and the sound of his hands twisting around the wheel when they weren’t fisted in Eren’s hair. They must have been getting close to Erwin’s by now, so Eren hollowed his cheeks and brought a hand down to stroke him, firm and fast. The car stopped and Erwin threw it into park, clutching at Eren’s hair and face and bending over him as he came down his throat. As he caught his breath and pulled the keys from the ignition, Eren wiped the corners of his mouth and straightened up. Erwin let his head fall back, thumping against the headrest as he zipped his pants back up.  
  
“Eren…” He sat up suddenly, twisting in his seat to pull Eren into a rough kiss that left them both breathless. He shoved the car door open, practically jogging around the side to pull Eren after him. Once inside, Erwin pushed him down on the couch, not wasting any time. Eren was already hard from the excitement of pleasuring Erwin. Sometimes the man teased him for how he got off on things like that, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. He fell to his knees in front of him, sliding his tie from around his neck and letting it fall to the floor as he loosened more of the buttons from his shirt and shrugged out of his jacket, letting it fall behind him. As he did so Eren busied himself with taking his shirt off and opening his pants, pumping himself while Erwin watched. Erwin grabbed his wrists and pinned them at his sides.  
  
“My turn” he growled as he let go of Eren’s wrists, dragging his nails up Eren’s exposed sides. He kissed Eren’s stomach down to his navel where he let his tongue circle around the silver ring hanging there. The piercing had been a constant source of pleasure for both of them. For Eren, because it made the area extra sensitive and left him twitching; Erwin because he enjoyed watching Eren twitch underneath him. As it was he placed one last kiss over it, sucking it into his mouth and reveling in the tight whine that he got out of Eren for it. He sat back on his heels to look up at the boy; flushed with his hands tossed behind his head gripping the back of the couch, lips parted and eyes cracked open to take in the sight of Erwin between his legs.  
  
Erwin wanted to see him fall apart, wanted to hear him lose himself. He sat up and pulled Eren closer to the edge of the couch, wiggling him out of his pants. Eren bucked his hips up when Erwin wrapped his lips around him, lapping sloppily at the length. He removed his mouth with an obscene wet noise and replaced it with his hand. He kissed up Eren’s thigh, and the boy slid inch by inch down, leaning into the touch. Erwin kept a steady pace with his hand and nipped at the tender skin of Eren’s thigh, making the boy tremble and moan.  
  
“You like that, Eren?” He sank his teeth in again, watching Eren throw his head back and grit his teeth. He ran his tongue over the mark he left, tightening his hand around Eren’s cock and pumping faster, watching the boy’s eyes roll back and listening to his labored breathing.  
  
“Fuck, Erwin please.” He rocked his hips against Erwin’s hand and he finally locked eyes with him again, letting Erwin see how glazed over his eyes were. He came with Erwin’s name on his lips, shooting his release on his stomach and Erwin’s hand. Erwin dutifully bent over him to lick his stomach clean, spending most of his time licking his belly ring again and watching Eren shiver. Eren tugged on his arm and Erwin pulled himself up on the couch next to him, laughing when Eren curled happily against his chest. He ran his fingers through the messy brown hair, wondering what he was ever going to do with this boy.  
  
“Is that what you wanted, Eren?” He heard him sigh contentedly and curl closer against him.  
  
“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> and Erwin would never admit it but his knees are terribly sore for days the end


End file.
